When transmitting signals through coaxial cables that are connected by connectors, it is very important that the connectors are tightly secured so that stable electrical conditions prevail inside the connector. Typical coaxial cable connectors include a revolving nut that is configured to rotate freely with respect to the connector and the attached cable. The nut includes internal threads that allow the nut to engage with an interface port having external threads. However, it is often difficult for an installer to sufficiently tighten the nut by hand with the force required to assure stable electrical conditions and a proper connection. For this reason, torque enhancing sleeves have been implemented that attach to, and rotate with, the nut. The nut is typically slid into the sleeve and retained substantially with an interference fit between the nut and the sleeve. Materials used for the manufacture of connector sleeves are typically low in cost, easily formable, and wear resistant. Polyoxymethylene plastic has all of these advantageous properties and is often used in the manufacture of connector sleeves. However, due to the lack of resistance to permanent deformation of Polyoxymethylene, sleeves constructed of this material are permanently deformed after attachment to a first connector such that subsequent attachments to other connectors result in an interference fit with reduced retention strength. Additionally, because Polyoxymethylene has a low coefficient of friction, the outer walls of a sleeve are typically knurled in order to enhance grip during a tightening process.
Accordingly, an improved connector sleeve would be well received in the art.